


Drunken Times and a Surprise

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, He's obviously slutty when drunk, M/M, Make that your headcanon, Noctis is packing, Noctis loves every bit of this, Our boys are drunk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompto is slutty, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Prompto and Noctis drink one night. They drink a lot. Prompto is getting more sexual than Noctis expected but he's not complaining. They have sex, but what does that mean for their friendship?





	Drunken Times and a Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Aye so I wrote this to keep busy as I finish up the next chapter of Streets! 
> 
> This is just drunken porn guys
> 
> That's it.

“Dude we should totally drink tonight.” Prompto stated excitedly as he and Noctis sat on the couch in the prince's apartment. This was the start of a very bad idea. Prompto said he was apparently tired of video games but there was nothing else to do. Noctis insisted they should just go somewhere but Prompto denied the idea. He seemed more giddy like he had something up his sleeve and once he requested that they drink, Noctis knew this was going to be a long night. 

 

“Drink, really? I don't have much but beer so if you're trying to get drunk you're not going to unless you're that lightweight which you kind of are.” Noctis laughed and Prompto pouted at him. 

 

“Am not! I can totally hold my liquor just fine.” He whines out crossing his arms and Noctis continued to laugh at him. 

 

“Dude last time we drank you had like 2 shots and was on the floor.”

 

“It was a high alcohol content that's why.” He huffed out. 

 

“It was only 27% Prompto. A college freshman could drink a whole bottle and feel fine.” He smirked at him. 

 

“Well… You can't hold your liquor either! ” He stuck his tongue and Noctis rolled his eyes. 

 

“I can handle 5 shots of 45% before I'm on the ground so I think I can hold my liquor pretty well actually.” He playfully punched Prompto's shoulder who groaned. A devious smirk soon played on the blonde's face as he got up from the couch and went toward his bag. He reached inside his bag and pulled out 2 full, big bottles of vodka and tequila. Noctis eyes went wide and he shook his head laughing. 

 

“So, let's get fucked up tonight.” Prompto laughed and cheered as he brought the bottles over. 

 

“You're fucking crazy dude.” He eyed the bottles and noticed the alcohol content and mouth fell open. “The vodka is 50% and the tequila is 75% are you trying to die?” He said in disbelief and Prompto just laughed. 

 

“Well I figured I could test my limits and see if I could handle it. Also if I can drink really high percentages, then I can handle anything duh.”

 

“Ya dork that's not how it works. You'll always be a lightweight.” He told him smirking. 

 

“Is that a challenge?! I could drink you under a table.” a smirk formed on his face. Noctis face-palmed and shook his head. 

 

“You know what, let's fucking do it. Let's see who can last longer. Say goodbye to your liver.” Noctis snorted. 

 

“Say goodbye to yours.” Prompto told him and Noctis went to get shot glasses. He comes back and lined them up on the table. Prompto poured full shots into 8 glasses 4 each with both of the alcohols. They decided to make it a game where they pick a glass randomly and have to drink it. 

 

“Dude are we having chasers.” Prompto asked. 

 

“Nope, no bitching. We are taking these as is.” He said as he began to rearrange the glasses carefully not to spill any out. Once they were completely randomized, they began. They both picked their drinks, counted down, and took the shot. They both grimaced at the taste, the slow burn of liquor was pulling in their stomachs already. That was definitely the vodka for both of them. They chose the next one and drank the shot down only Prompto began coughing. 

 

“Shit dude, the tequila burns like hell.” Prompto caught his breath from coughing and Noctis chuckled. 

 

“Tequila does burn but it's good.” Noctis shrugged. Prompto was beginning to feel it now. They moved onto their third shot and they both coughed upon drinking the tequila. They sat there for a while neither one of them looking too good only Noctis was able to mask it. Prompto was slumped over on the couch giggling at nothing completely gone to the alcohol. 

 

“Noooooct… I feel goooood.”

 

“Same, now… Let's finish up. “ Noctis held back that slight slur pretty fucking well. Prompto leaned forward and grabbed the shot, downing it in one go. He further took Noctis’s last shot and drank it down.

 

“Seeeee I can handle it just fiiiine.”

 

“Dude that was mine.” Noctis laughed and Prompto reached for the tequila bottle. 

 

“Then drink some mooooore.” He took a long swig from the bottle before coughing hard and giggling. “It taste reeeaaaally good now.” He was definitely drunk now. Noctis reached for the vodka bottle and began chugging it. Prompto saw that as a challenge and began chugging the tequila bottle. About half of their respective bottles were gone and they both were very drunk with Prompto becoming near incoherent. 

 

“Hey duuuude are you okay?” Noctis slurred out. Prompto nodded his head or at least tried to. Motor functions were gone at this point. 

 

“I'm fucking fantaaaastic.” He slurred back. He started fanning himself and arched his back up looking towards Noctis with a smirk. “It's soooooo hooot Noct.” He said slowly taking off his shirt. Noctis stared at Prompto with wide glossed over eyes. 

 

“Dude it's like 68 degrees in here, it's noooot hot.” He retorted back chuckling trying to hide his blush. Prompto leaned into Noctis, flirtingly looking into his eyes; that smirk never left his face. 

 

“The alcohol makes meeee hot and… Somethings else.” He wrapped his arms around Noctis’s waist and hugged him still laughing drunkenly. 

 

“Something elsssseeee? Like what?” Noctis asked in confusion at the blonde's antics. Prompto looked up to him and fuck did he look good. His lips parted, flushed skin pronouncing his freckles, and those fucking bluish-purple eyes, damn he looked so cute. Noctis face was flushed too; a mixed of alcohol and arousal? Prompto scooted down from Noctis’s waist to his lap. His face was directly in the prince's crotch. Noctis let out a whine at the gesture and he was low key half hard right now. Prompto, that little minx, was being way to sexual right now and Noctis didn't know if he should stop it or indulge in what the blonde was doing. 

 

“Something else… Is yoooouuu~” Prompto cooed and smirked up at Noctis before nuzzling against his growing erection. 

 

Indulge. Noctis was definitely going to indulge. 

 

“Really now? What about me gets you soooo hot?” Noctis also smirked and groaned softly as the other nuzzled him. Prompto laughed and leaned away from him placing a hand right on the front of Noctis’s pants. Another groan left the raven's mouth as Prompto slowly began to palm him through his pant. 

 

“This… Gets me reeeaaaly fucking hot.” Prompto said, no that sounded like a moan and it was turning Noctis on so damn much. Prompto had a lustful look in his eyes and Noctis knew this wasn't going to be just drunken shenanigans anymore. Noctis decides to humor him. 

 

“Oh, my pants get you so hot?” He laughed out and Prompto squeezed his now hardened erection firmly. A low groan came from the back of his throat and he could hear Prompto chuckle playfully. 

 

“Silly, it's what's insiiide the pants.” Prompto still had a heavy slur in his voice and wait, was he unzipping Noctis’s pants? Oh fuck, he was. Prompto began to pull down his pants down to his thigh. There was a small stain already forming in the front of his underwear. 

 

“Prom-  Oh fuck!” Sneaky. Prompto was sneaky and quick. Before Noctis knew it, the blonde had leaned back down and sucked on the dampened spot with a soft moan. Noctis had bucked his hips up involuntarily and Prompto smirked against the clothed length. 

 

“I've always… Wanted to do this Noct.” Prompto sounded so sexy right now and Noctis honestly could jump him right this second but he'll wait. He's still going to indulge. Plus motor skills weren't the best right now so he figured he watch the blonde. Prompto began to pull Noctis’s underwear down with his teeth and yeah, that was sexy to watch. Noctis let out a sigh as his length was released from its restraints and plopped heavily on his stomach. Prompto stared wide eyed at the length in astonishment. Noctis had a nice thick, long dick. Nothing overly huge but a nice 8 inches and girth; Prompto was salivating. 

 

“Like what you see? What are you going to do?” Noctis smirked and raised an eyebrow.

 

Okay, so maybe they've been teetering on the idea of friends-with-benefits. It seemed to happen when they both were drunk and didn't have a clue on what they were doing. Prompto would always make the initial advance and Noctis would follow. They never did more than hand jobs and neither one of them were this drunk. This was new for them and fuck did they both want this. They won't admit it though, but they both were smitten with each other. They always say how they don't “wanna ruin their friendship” and everyone they say that to just face palms and walks away. Now, this was the most intimate they've been or at least seems intimate in their drunken minds. Prompto smirked back at Noctis before grabbing a hold of the thick appendage eliciting a groan from Noctis. 

 

“Duuude I always wanted to give you a blowjob… Can I?” Prompto asked almost pleadingly, eyes lidded and Noctis nodded his head. Yeah, they were both pretty gone to alcohol. Prompto started up long slow strokes; nothing new since this was how most hand jobs started. Soft groans left Noctis’s mouth at the feeling. The strokes grew faster and Prompto gave a light lick to the underside of his dick. Noctis squirmed at the new sensation. It's been a very long time since the last time he was given a blowjob. Prompto placed his lips on the tip and sucked on it. 

 

“F-fuck…” Noctis let out a deep moan and tried not to buck his hips up but he so wanted to shove his dick down the other's throat. Prompto moved down a bit more taking more of the length into his mouth moaning around it. He sucked and slurped while moving his hand over the part not in his mouth. He came back and tongued the slit and Noctis let out a louder groan. The blonde smiled innocently as he stroked harder. 

 

“Heeeeey wanna see a trick.” Prompto spoke, the slur still prevalent. Noctis just nodded his head and waited to see this so called ‘trick’. Prompto licked his lips and those wet lips were back on head of Noctis’s dick. He smirked and began to go down the length. A few inches at a time until he was all the way at the base pressed against black little hairs.

 

“Oh gods, P-Prompto, fuck!” So this was the trick he was talking about. Prompto didn't even gag and he could feel Prompto smile against him. He slowly came back up going all the way down once more. Fuck, that warm heat that is Prompto's mouth was just sinful in nature and Noctis was in heaven. It sounded so messy and sloppy as precum and saliva covered his dick. Noctis was moaning out with every movement Prompto was doing. The blonde came all the way off and began kissing and sucking all over his dick. A shaky hand came up into his blonde locks eagerly trying to push him back down. He opened mouth and sticked out his tongue invitingly. Noctis began to lower Prompto down his length until he back at the base. He bucked his hips up and moaned out. Prompto moaned around the mouth full sending vibrations to Noctis. Noctis held Prompto down and moved his head up and down. He set up a pace and occasionally bucked his hip up to get deeper down Prompto's throat. He brought him up a little so he could thoroughly fuck his mouth. The pace sped up. The moaning and slurping sounds were getting to Noctis, bringing him closer to the edge of his release. The movements got a little rough as Noctis fucked Prompto's throat. He removed his hand from his hair gripping the couch. 

 

“P-Prom I gotta c-cum.” He warned him. Prompto disregarded the statement and kept up a fast pace. Noctis was trying his best to hold on a bit longer but his legs were shaking and that liquid heat was pooling in his stomach, seizing in his balls. Prompto soon pulled off and stroked Noctis’s dick vigorously. Noctis moaned loudly not having enough time to warn Prompto again and came hard into his face. Prompto moaned out at the amount that covered his face. It dripped down his chin some getting on his bare chest. He sucked on the head of Noctis’s dick to work him through his orgasmic high. Once Noctis calmed down, catching his breath, Prompto laid his head on his thigh releasing his softened dick. The orgasm seemed to sober up Noctis a bit. Prompto began giggling nonstop. He was still pretty far gone from the alcohol. 

 

“You don't taste as bad… as I thought. Kind of sweeeeet.” Prompto laughed some more wiping some of the cum off his face and licked his fingers. Fuck, that was the best thing that happened to Noctis like, ever. Noctis sat up a bit and eyed the blonde who was still laughing. 

 

“I should… Return the favor right?” Noctis asked and Prompto continued to giggle and looked up at him with that adorably cum covered, flushed face of his. He was smirking deviously at him. 

 

“Nooooope. But…” He sat up swaying a little before crawling up Noctis. Noctis eye widened as Prompto got closer to him. They were soon face to face before Prompto leaned down to his ear. “Can I have a kisssss?” He grinned against Noctis’s neck before being face to face with him once more. Noctis didn't even think twice before his hands went around Prompto neck and brought him down for a sloppy kiss. Their tongues meshed together and the taste of alcohol was still prevalent mixed with their own tastes along with the taste of Noctis’s cum. Ironically intoxicating. Noctis bit Prompto's lower lip and the blonde moaned out. Their kiss was messy and so fucking good. They soon pulled back for air breathing in each other's mouths. Prompto began giggling again and rocked his hips down against Noctis’s dick. Wow, Noctis was actually getting hard again and groaned softly at the contact. 

 

“Promt-” 

 

“Shhhhh.” Prompto pressed a finger to his lips. “I'm not doooone with you yet~” He slowly sat up and began to stand up holding onto the couch for balance. Once he got the balance, he turned away and started pulling down his pants and wait… He wasn't wearing any under. Now Noctis wasn't strictly an ass man but Prompto had a cute ass and Noctis was all about it. Prompto wiggled his ass before squeezing his cheeks, pulling them apart and… 

 

Fuck was that… A butt plug? Noctis stared wide eyed at the toy. Prompto had to have had this planned. Now, they both have had sex before but not with each other. Who knew their first time together would be both of them being drunk? Prompto began to remove the plug and moaned loudly. Noctis couldn't believe this but he wasn't quite sober yet so he was even more mesmerized. Once the plug was out, Prompto pulled his cheeks apart again revealing his slightly gaping hole. Noctis wanted to get up and shove Prompto on the coffee table and fuck him with earnest but again, he's indulging. Prompto moved back on top of Noctis laughing and moaning when he began grinding down against him. Moans were elicited from Noctis as well and he was fully hard once again. Prompto kissed at his neck before moving down kissing him sucking over his pectoral, down his chest, and back to his dick. He was giggling this whole time before he grabbed a hold of Noctis’s dick and licked it all over. He placed the head in his mouth and let saliva flow out onto the hardened flesh causing Noctis to moan. Prompto soon sat up and moved so that his hole was right above Noctis’s dick. 

 

“P-Prompto what are yo- fuuuuuck!” Prompto grabbed a hold of the other's dick and began to sink down onto it moaning out. 

 

“Fuck! I… mmmm… w-wanted you to fuck me… For foreeever. Ohhhh shit… You're so nice and big… So good mmmm.” He sank further until all of that length was inside him. Noctis was in awe. Now this, was the best thing that has happened to him. Seeing Prompto in his lap moaning was just such a turn on. The blonde began bouncing in his lap slowly fucking himself on Noctis’s dick. He pulled almost all the way off and slammed back down hard letting out a scream of pleasure. His eyes did the thing where they rolled into the back of his head at feeling; seen in porn all the time. He started going faster letting out more of those sweet cries. Noctis was moaning out too, rising his hip up whenever Prompto came down. This lasted a while until Prompto's movements became more desperate. 

 

“N-Noct… M-more! I need more p-leeeaaase. Fuck me!” Prompto's voice rang out so desperately. Maybe Noctis had indulged enough and Prompto sounded so wanton, needy that Noctis couldn't take it any more. He placed his hands on Prompto's chest, sitting up a bit, before pushing the blonde down on the couch. With this new position, Noctis began to go faster, harder, and just full on rough. Prompto was screaming his moans more consistently now as their skin slapped together with each thrust. 

 

“F-fuck… I've always wanted to fuck you hard and I'm so fucking glad I can. Y-your ass feels so fucking good.” Noctis groaned loudly as he continued to pound Prompto into the couch. 

 

“Yes, yes yes. Ohhhh fuck yesss! I love this… I love your dick… Keep g-going.” And Noctis does keep going. He moved his hand down to Prompto's hips and held them tightly going into him harder. Yeah, Prompto is a loud one. He was screaming and moaning so loudly that Noctis worried a bit about a noise complaint but would worry about it later but for now, he was going to enjoy this. He leaned down and kissed Prompto fiercely; teeth clashed, tongues slid together, and mouths barely in use. He never thought he'd actually fuck his best friend but this was a very good idea. A great idea at that. He noticed Prompto stroking his own dick roughly, racing to his climax. Noctis sped up his pace he too, close to his release. 

 

“N-Noct I'm cumming! Oh shit, I'm cumming. Ohhhhh gods, don't fucking stop… Ohhhhh fuck!” Prompto screamed loudly as he finally released all over his stomach. His hole tightened around Noctis which bought him over the edge. Noctis let out a loud moan and came hard inside of Prompto. The blonde moaned softly as he was filled with the other's cum. They rode their orgasms out before Noctis slipped out ; a bit of cum slipping out onto the couch. They both caught their breath and Prompto started giggling again. Wow he was still under the influence while Noctis had sobered up for the most part. 

 

“Are you okay.” Noctis asked and Prompto nodded his head smiling. 

 

“Soooo good. You fucked me soooo good.” He said breathlessly near moaning out. Prompto was too sexy for his own good and it did things to Noctis every time he spoke with his drunken speech. “I'm exhausted…” He yawned arching his back off the couch. He began to get up from the couch when he soon felt his wrist being pinned down on the couch above him. 

 

“Nuh uh uh.” Noctis smirked at him.

 

“Noct wha-” His lips were captured in a bruising kiss. Noctis soon pulled back, his eyes lustful and that smirk still plastered his face. 

 

“I'm not done with you yet~” Prompto gulped at the words.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Prompto wakes completely disoriented. His head was throbbing, his stomach was churning, and his ass was sore… Wait what? His ass was sore? The nakedness was a give away. Wow, he and Noctis really did have sex.  Rough sex at that because he could barely feel his legs. He was curled up against Noctis, an arm wrapped around his waist and he could feel Noctis’s chest rising and falling from his sleeping nature. Prompto's stomach continued to churn and his mouth started salivating and oh no, he had to get up quickly. He removed the arm around him and quickly stood up. Bad idea. Everything was spinning and he was so unstabled right now. He held his mouth trying to hold back what was coming up. He scouted for the bathroom in the spinning room, eye squinting as he looked desperately for the bathroom. He located and ran to it. By ran to it, he wobbled his way with shaky legs and sore lower body. He stomach was lurching now and he couldn't hold it in and threw up on the carpet a few steps away from the bathroom. He soon made those few steps and made it into the bathroom in enough time to throw up again into the toilet. 

 

Noctis woke up sometime after with a huge headache. He realized Prompto was gone and slowly stood up. He figured he go get medicine from the bathroom to ease the pain from his head. As he approached the bathroom he noticed something on the floor and winced. Prompto must of threw up and as if on cue, he could hear the blonde in the bathroom throwing up some more. Noctis walked around the vomit and made it into the bathroom immediately comforting Prompto as he emptied his stomach. A few minutes go by and Prompto started dry heaving and soon laid his head on the toilet lid. 

 

“Morning.” He muttered out hoarsely. 

 

“Uh morning. Are you okay?” Noctis asked. 

 

“Yeah just… A bit sick and sore.” He chuckled and heaved a little. 

 

“Yeah I bet. Sorry if I went a bit overboard last night… I was drunk and you were drunk… We both didn't know what we were doing…”

 

“D-do you regret it?” Prompto sounded so hurt by his own words. Noctis eyes widened and he shook his head. 

 

“N-no not at all. It threw me off because you initiated it and I wasn't expecting to have sex… It was good, so fucking good and that plug like damn, that was a surprise.” He laughed and could hear Prompto laughing too finally sitting up from the toilet. 

 

“I don't regret it either. It was awesome and… Your dick… It was fantastic like whoa man you're packing.” He laughed some more and Noctis rolled his eyes. 

 

“You act like you haven't seen my dick before.”

 

“Well I have but… It hasn't been inside me before.” Prompto was blushing now and chuckled. “I woke up and didn't know what happened at first. Then I realized we were naked and put two and two together. Also sorry about your floor. I barely could feel my leg and I'm so sore.” 

 

“It's fine it'll get cleaned. Let me get you some medicine.” Noctis stood up to reach for the meds in the bathroom cabinet and a small cup of water. He stood Prompto,who also cleaned out the vomit taste in his mouth, and they retired back into the living. The couch had cum stains on it, once again will get cleaned, so they sat in the kitchen. It was silent at first, a bit awkward. Neither one of them speaking and there was some tension in the air. Noctis cleared his voice and got Prompto's attention and sighed. 

 

“We had sex…” Noctis started. 

 

“Yes, you indeed have stated the obvious. Congratulations!” Prompto chuckled and Noctis rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yeah I know it's just that… are we dating or still friends-with-benefits or…” He paused to look at Prompto who seemed to be thinking. 

 

“Well if we agree that this won't ruin our friendship, then we could start dating.” He told him. “Also I'm looking forward to having sex again only this time, let's be sober. I bet it will be way better.”

 

“I think we'll be okay.” He smiled. “And we will definitely have sex sober ya dork. A lot of sex.” He laughed and leaned over to kiss Prompto lightly and Prompto smiled into the kiss. 

 

“So… Boyfriends?” He asked. 

 

“Boyfriends.” He laughed and kissed Prompto, his newly announced boyfriend, once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> The surprise was the butt plug! 
> 
> I only write Promptis filth and I wonder if I should stop or get more immersed in it. 
> 
> Immersed, definitely more immersed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this filth!


End file.
